Erzebeth
by CaptainPepper
Summary: Entre tantas memorias, cada cosa que es triste para uno y para otros no, surge una luz llamada esperanza. ¿Que trae la esperanza? Un nuevo comienzo... Pero eso solo sucede en los cuentos. La realidad, siempre es otra. LEMMON.


**Aviso:** LEMMON. Lemmon en toda la extensión de la palabra. Lemmon en potencia, no apto para cardiacos. Mucho romanticismo y cursilería al por mayor. Además, se trata de una pareja heterosexual en esta serie, Gilbert (Prussia) y Elizaveta (Hungría). Así que si no te gusta, por favor dale en "atras2 y evitémonos malos ratos.

**Derechos de Autor**: Axis Powers Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, los derechos del anime a Studio Deen. Ni sus personajes e historia me pertenecen, solo la trama del fic. Este trabajo está hecho con fines de entretener y nutrir el fandom.

**Dedicatoria**: A mis hermosas chicas del grupo de hetalianas en Tabasco, las amo. Fujoshis locas de la Mafia Urusai que tanto amo, esto es para aquellas que disfrutan del hetero de este par tanto como yo. Sobre todo para Chibi y Viktoria. Las amo a ustedes dos.

**Notas de Autora:** _Mierda. _Hacia tiempo que necesitaba escribir algo de estos dos y en una noche de lluvia e insomnio, me dio por hacer este pequeño texto medio dramático y pervertido, romántico al fin y al cabo. En fin, espero que sea de su agrado. Soy nueva publicando algo en esta sección y eso que tengo muchísimos fics de Hetalia. Pero debido a que mi lap esta indisponible por el momento… Escribo desde la lap de mi mama y esto me lo hice en una sola sentada. En fin, aproveché mis vacaciones para esto. Nos estamos leyendo y muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic.

**Erzebeth.****  
>Por Leina Salvatore<br>-Prussia x Hungría / Gilbert x Elizaveta-**

¿Nunca han deseado cambiar algo en su vida? ¿Una decisión, una palabra, un momento? ¿Nunca? Entonces no han vivido. Dicen que hay que vivir el día a día sin arrepentirse de nada. Pero hay ocasiones en las que lo hacemos, tenemos que. Somos humanos. Todos nosotros. Cometemos errores, fracasamos, sabemos que estamos mal, nos arrepentimos, suplicamos perdón y lloramos. Aunque sea a nosotros mismo, en lo más profundo de nuestro ser. Estoy aquí ahora. Arrepintiéndome de cada maldito momento. Me pregunto, conteniendo la ira, las lágrimas, las ganas de gritar, ¿Cómo hubiera sido si no fuera un cobarde? ¿Me sonreiría de la misma manera en que lo hace ahora? ¿Estaría tan feliz? ¿… Seria yo el que la espera del otro lado? Esperen, no. Yo no podría. Aun si tuviera la capacidad de cambiar las cosas, no podría. Soy tan miedoso, tan torpe, tan irresponsable. Se que lo soy. Lo soy. Por eso cierro los ojos y escucho el sonido del piano, los niños cantando, las campanadas de la iglesia.

Elizaveta se esta casando con Roderich. Se le ve feliz. A los dos. A todos. Fui invitado a la boda, pero decidí no ir. Por mi propio bien y el de ellos. El de Elizaveta. Llegaron tantas personas, que sacaron el altar y la ceremonia se llevaba acabo fuera de la iglesia. Todos con sonrisas y hasta lagrimas. Tan hipócritas. De repente me pregunto que tendrá esta unión política como consecuencias. Si de verdad esto esta bien. Digo, no lo se. ¿Cómo saber si de verdad ese señorito podrido quiere a Elizaveta de esa forma? ¿Cómo saber si sus sentimientos son tan fuertes como los míos, incluso mas fuertes que se atrevió a decirle _cásate conmigo_? Al final, me miro a mi mismo observando el evento desde la lejanía, en el barranco cercano. Ellos se están casando. Yo estoy viéndolos desde arriba, con las manos empuñadas y la mandíbula regida.

-Onii-chan, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Calma. Gire lentamente y me encontré con Ludwig. El me miraba preocupado. Sus pocos expresivos ojos azules, esos que están aprendiendo a vivir de nuevo, me miraban con agonía. El también estaba sufriendo esta unión por mi culpa. El sufría porque yo lo hacia. El quería a Elizaveta, como a una hermana. O quizá como una madre. Recuerdo la bofetada que me dio cuando lo vio por prima vez. Espero a estar solos. Me acompaño la tarde entera con mi hermano, hasta que anocheció y el pequeño sintió sueño. Lo arropo como una madre cariñosa, lo arrullo y lo durmió con un cuento sobre Rapunzel. Sentí cierta familiaridad, como si estuviera listo o preparado para vivir así siempre. Tal vez, en ese momento, en que nos metimos en mi habitación, me abofeteo y me dejo besarla, tocarla, debí haber hecho caso a mis sentimientos, no a mi instinto. Como siempre. Sin embargo, ella callo. Y antes de que pudiera hacerle algo más, que ya la tenía en la cama con mi cuerpo contra ella, empezó a llorar. Cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos y lloro debajo de mí. La observé algo anonadado, asustado y… Frustrado. No me atreví a nada después de eso. Lloró por Ludwig, por lo que había pasado, por Italia, por lo que pasaba entre nosotros. Recuerdo que me acosté a su lado, la oí llorar y ni siquiera la toque. Y mientras su llanto iba en aumento, ella se movió. Volteo a verme y se puso sobre mí. Me beso, me alboroto más el cabello y comenzó a desvestirme. Entendí perfectamente que era lo que quería. Y le quite el regalo de bodas a Roderich años antes de que si quiera pensara en casarse.

Esa noche le hice el amor a Elizaveta Héderváry. En serio lo hice.

-Nada.

Mire una última vez. Y cuando lo hice, casi me caigo de la impresión. Ella miraba a mi dirección. Me miraba a mí. Tenia el seño fruncido, los ojos llorosos y una expresión de sufrimiento increíble. _Me largo de aquí._ Le mire inexpresivo, soltando todo mi odio en ella. Ella, que no tenía la culpa de absolutamente nada. Me di la vuelta, cargue a mi hermano y me fui a caballo. No regrese hasta tiempo después, declarándole la guerra a ambos. A ella, con quien aprendí todo lo que sabía. A el, porque lo odiaba por ser quien ella eligió.

-Señor, le han mandado esto.

Centre mi rojiza mirada en el sobre. El soldado se retiro, dejándome solo en la tienda. Suspire y lo abrí, reconocía ese maldito sello. Seguramente era Roderich pidiéndome que… Era su letra. Abrí con rapidez el resto de la carta. Era la letra de Elizaveta. Comencé a leer rápidamente. No decía la gran cosa. Solo me saludaba, me decía lo mal que se sentía por la situación… Pero en si, no era eso lo que realmente quería decir. Quería verme. Sonreí de forma casi psicópata. Elizaveta quería verme. A mí. A solas. En tiempos de guerra, ella quería verme.

-Seguramente alegara por su esposo,_ tío_.-Dijo Antonio después de haber leído la carta.-No seas tan inocentón, Gilberto. Ella esta enamorada de ese hombre, se lo que te digo.  
>-Calla.-Replique enojado el solo me sonrió.-¿Tu que dices, Fran?<br>-_Ami_…-Me miro con suplica.-Lamento decírtelo, pero…  
>-¡Váyanse al carajo!<p>

Me enoje terriblemente con ellos. Salí de la tienda lo mas rápido que pude, tomando mi caballo para luego irme directo al lugar de encuentro con Elizaveta. Conocía el lugar, siempre quedábamos de vernos ahí cuando trabajaba para el niño rico. Era una panadería de un hombre que siempre me regalaba pan, creo que me veía cara de hambriento. Lo cierto la primera vez que lo hizo, si me estaba muriendo de hambre. Sonreí en cuanto visualice el lugar. Eran las cinco de la mañana, ni siquiera estaba abierto. No había nadie en las calles, mas sin embargo, me mantuve hasta cierto punto oculto. Me senté en un barril, respirando profundamente. Iba a verla, después de tanto tiempo de no hacerlo. ¿Qué significaba ese encuentro? La respiración se le quebró en cuanto escucho ruido y percibió cierto perfume familiar. Abrió los ojos y volvió la vista al frente. Ahí estaba ella.

-Señor Gilbert.

Me puse de pie lentamente. Ella miraba con ¿Miedo? No supe adivinar que era lo que había en su mirada. Brillaba. Estaba ataviada con ese traje de sirvienta naranja característico de ella. Me daba coraje verla como sirvienta en casa de su esposo. Comprendo que sea una ama de llaves, pero ¿Y esa ropa? Es la señora Edelstein, debería vestir como tal. No como una mas de las mucamas de ese imbecil con el que se caso. Desvié la mirada, empuñando la derecha con esos pensamientos. Pero el suspiro de ella me trajo de regreso a la realidad y la mire directo a los ojos.

-Pensé que no vendrías.-Me dijo.-Gracias… Por venir.  
>-¿Qué sucede?<p>

Ella ladeo la cabeza. Nadie podía vernos, al menos no bien. Estábamos detrás de mi caballo, en un pasillo entre la panadería y la florería de al lado. Me sonrió.

-Vengo a pedirte que retires tus tropas y las de tus aliados.-Dijo con esa sonrisa, como si se estuviera burlando de dicha petición.-Que dejes Austria, desistas de tu idea de llevarte una porción de tierra y no vuelvas nunca más, por favor.  
>-Petición denegada.<p>

Rió. Una carcajada dulce salio de su garganta y yo me noquee con eso. No podía entenderla. Elizaveta siempre seria un misterio para mí. Tan hermosa, tan cínica, tan perfecta. Ella era la mujer perfecta. Y no era para mi, el ser perfecto. No. No era posible en verdad.

-Gilbert.-Mi nombre nunca se había escuchado mejor.-Invítame un café…-Puso una mano en mi pecho. Sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con mi moño y finalmente alzo la verde mirada y clavo sus ojos en los míos.-… Y hazme el amor.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, supongo que incluso abrí la boca. Me quede pasmado por un buen rato, sin creer lo que había escuchado. Ella me miraba sonriendo picara, esperando una respuesta. Pero enmudecí por completo. Quise decirle que si. Y no pude. Su semblante se entristecían notablemente, bajando su mano con lentitud hasta apartarla de mi. La poca cercanía que teníamos dejo de ser, pues se alejo con la mirada baja, avergonzada. Y río una vez más.

-Eso era todo.-Dijo de nuevo con ese dulce tono de voz, sin voltear a verme.-Austria me mando a pedírtelo. Pensaba que si lo hacia, me harías caso.

-Como si Gilbert Weillschmidt fuera perro faldero de alguien.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Se iba. Otra vez, se iba. Se alejaba de mí de nuevo.

-¡Erzi…!  
>-Nos vemos, señor Gilbert.<br>-¡Erzebeth, no!-La tome del brazo en cuanto la alcance, ella volteo en seguida y la bese. La sentí forcejear un primer instante, pero en seguida se relajo y me correspondió. Me rodeo con sus brazos, su aroma me envolvió por completo. Me sentí realizado.  
>-Gilbert…<br>-Te invitare un café.-Le dije con su rostro entre mis manos, demasiado cerca uno del otro.-Y te haré el amor.-Le sonreí.-Pero quiero saber… ¿Eso también te lo dijo Austria?  
>-Te amo.-Fue su respuesta.-Siempre te he amado.<p>

Me avergüenzo de decirlo, pero caí. Ese panadero amable, que siempre había sido nuestro cómplice, lo siguió siendo. El y las demás generaciones que lo siguieron, así como habían sido las anteriores. Nuestro punto de encuentro, cada vez que uno necesitaba del otro. Jamás le dije si sentía o no lo mismo. Solo la acariciaba. La llenaba de besos y la hacia mía una y otra vez. Muchas veces le dije "Eres mía y de nadie mas". Tal vez para muchos eso sonaba terrible. Sonaba a un hombre celoso e inseguro, machista y posesivo. Soy todo eso, es verdad. Pero ella entendía porque lo hacia, que quería decir con eso. Quería decirle que sentía lo mismo, que yo también sentía lo mismo. Peleábamos en campo de batalla, nos consolábamos en una cama en el ático de una panadería.

-Siempre fuiste mi única opción.

Pero esa tarde algo cambio. Fruncí el seño en cuanto dijo eso. Ella me sonrío. Suspiro y entro a la panadería. El hombre nos sonrío como siempre. Ese día ella llevaba ese traje verde de mangas largas. Me gustaba ese traje, mas que los demás. A veces fantaseaba con ese mandil. Había veces que desvestirla me trasladaba a una fantasía sexual con ella vestida de maid. Una vez arriba lo supe. Seria la última vez. Ella miraba la cama con melancolía. Una sonrisa solitaria acompañaba su rostro con un atisbe de satisfacción. Se descalzo y volteo a verme.

-Abrázame, Gilbert.-Me acerque a ella algo asustado, no me gustaba el tono de su voz.-Quiero sentirte cerca…-Y la abrace.-Tu eres mi refugio… El soporte de mi vida. Te necesito…  
>-¿Erzi…?<p>

Duramos minutos enteros abrazados, con ella dedicándome cada palabra como si estuviera cantando. Comencé a mecerla lentamente, deshaciendo el moño de su mandil, encontrándose con el cierre del vestido que callo al suelo junto al mandil. Ella me abandono en ese momento. Se fue corriendo traviesa a la cama y se sentó en el colchón. La observe actuar como una jovencita de preparatoria, se que no podía dejar de sonreír como el tonto que soy delante de ella. La vi mecer sus pies como niña pequeña, en ropa interior. Se veía tan podidamente sensual e inocente. Ella era una fantasía sexual andando, lo se. Caminada lentamente hacia ella, desabrochando mi cinturón, dejándolo atrás junto con el saco, la corbata, los zapatos, la camisa negra. Desabroche mi pantalón y llegue a ella. Me tomo de la cintura, sentada. Bajo un poco mi pantalón y los interiores, tomando con una mano mi intimidad. Ahogue un gemido en cuanto comenzó a masturbarme.

-Erzebeth…

Se que su nombre es Elizaveta, pero este era mi secreto personal. Solo yo la llamaba _Erzebeth_, su nombre en alemán. Ludwig a veces lo hacia, pero por lo general se dirigía a ella como _señorita Hungría_ o, entre bromas y verdades_… Cuñada_. Ella era MI Erzebeth. Pronto sentí mi miembro reaccionar a sus caricias. La erección iba en aumento y ella parecía disfrutarlo de sobremanera, sonriendo y relamiéndose los labios. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que era mujer realmente disfrutase tanto el sexo? Por eso era mi compañera ideal. Ella estaba hecha a la medida para mí. Y para nadie más. Entonces sentí su boca en mi intimidad. Esta vez gemí ronco. Me erguí un poco y puse una mano en su cabeza. Besaba cortamente mi virilidad y pronto su lengua empezó a jugar papel importante en la acción. Cuando menos me lo espere, se lo metió por completo en la boca, succionando con fuerza. Dentro, fuera. Fuera, dentro. Marco un ritmo y continúo a costa de mis gemidos y la forma en la que la estaba despeinando con las manos. Poco a poco se dejo caer en el suelo sin dejar de atender mi erección, hasta que me empujo al colchón y me senté en el. La vi sonreír entre mis piernas y volvió al ataque. Eché atrás la cabeza, riendo. Esa mujer iba a matarme. Adoraba cuando me daba sorpresas como esas.

-Erzi, basta. Ven acá…-La llame, viéndola ponerse en sima mío, alcanzando mis labios y besándonos como un par de adolescentes descubriendo el cuerpo de su sexo opuesto. Era una sensación maravillosa. Entonces, ¿Por qué sentí esa aura de melancolía hacia un momento? Y entonces, ella tomo una de mis manos y la coloco en su bajo vientre. Su piel calida, la plenitud de este. Amaba su vientre. Me senté con ella sobre mis piernas, Elizaveta no dejaba que retirara la mano de ese lugar. La mire a los ojos dubitativo, ella me sonreía con esa preciosa sonrisa que solamente la había visto regalarme a mi.-¿Erzi…?

Comprendí todo. El presentimiento de que esta era la última vez. La melancolía. Sus sonrisas. Su entusiasmo.

-Tu tienes la culpa de eso…-Murmuro encantada, sonriendo frente a mis labios, mirando mis ojos confundidos.  
>-¿Es en serio? ¿No es una broma?<br>-¿Quisieras que fuera un broma?

Se alejo levemente de mi, asustada. Pero el único que estaba realmente asustado aquí era yo. Quito su mano, yo no quise quitar la mía. Voltee a ver su vientre, mi mano sobre este. Casi ocupaba todo su plano abdomen. De un rápido movimiento la tumbe a la cama, colocándome entre sus piernas, abriéndolas para poder… Besar ese hermoso vientre. Jamás en mi vida había besado con tanta devoción a alguien. Elizaveta me miraba sorprendida. Murmuro mi nombre barias veces, pero yo no dejaba de acariciar y besar ese vientre tan perfecto. Simplemente no podía.

-Gilbert…

Subí a su rostro, tomándolo entre mis manos, besándolas desesperadamente. Ella lloraba, lloraba de felicidad y era mi culpa. Jamás me había sentido feliz de hacerla llorar hasta ese momento. ¿Pensó acaso que la rechazaría? ¿Qué los rechazaría? Podía ser un completo idiota perdido de amor por si mismo, pero ella era mas haya. Había un nivel mas elevado a la devoción que le tenía esa preciosa criatura que se deshacía entre mis brazos. Mi superioridad ante todas las cosas no me permitían hacer algo así, _no era awesome. _

Mi Elizaveta estaba embarazada.

-Erzi…-Acariciaba su cabello mientras le sonreía.-Ni siquiera creí que fuera posible…  
>-Yo tampoco.-Dijo.-Pero llevó dos semanas haciéndome todo tipo de pruebas y analices, Gilbert… Es verdad.<br>Sonreí un poco mas.-¿Crees que este listo para esto, Elizaveta? ¿Crees que pueda ser un buen padre? ¿Realmente lo crees? Siempre le he huido al compromiso, yo…  
>-Serás un gran padre, Gilbert.-Comenzó a acariciar una de mis mejillas.-Criaste tu solo a Ludwig. Mira el gran hombre que es ahora, la gran nación que es. Serás el mejor papa del mundo, Gilbert…<p>

Volví a besarla. Mis manos recorrieron sus brazos, su vientre, sus pechos. Comencé a acariciar esos dos montículos que tanto me gustan. Grandes, firmes, redondos. Perfectos. Pronto me deshice del sostén. Bese su cuello largamente, formando un camino de saliva desde su boca hasta la separación de los senos. Hundí mi rostro en ellos y dirigí mis labios al izquierdo, lamiendo de forma circular la aureola para luego morder levemente el pezón y finalmente cubrirlo por completo con mi boca, succionándolo, mientras mi mano iba mas haya, acariciando su vientre hasta llegar a su humedad. Erzi gemía con dulzura. Sentir como si fuera la primera vez.

Porque como en esa ocasión, Elizaveta lloraba. Pero esta vez, ella lloraba de felicidad. Y yo… Yo simplemente quería demostrarle lo que con palabras no podía decirle. Lo embelezado que me tenia. La adoración que yo le tenía a ella. Lo agradecido que estaba. Lo verdaderamente feliz que me encontraba. Lo mucho que la amo.

-Te amo…-Murmuro como si leyera mis pensamientos. Yo simplemente sonreí bajando mis besos por su vientre hasta hundirme en su cavidad. La escuche gemir y suspirar, removiéndose bajo mi boca. Sus dedos se enredaron en mis cabellos plateados. La tenia totalmente desnuda sobre la cama, conmigo saboreándola como un niño saborea un caramelo. Es tan perfecta, tan dulce, tan sensual, tan deliciosa. Simplemente es una droga. Una droga a la cuela no estoy dispuesto a renunciar, nunca. Arqueo la espalda, alzando su cadera y obligándome a alzar mi cuerpo junto con ella para seguir disfrutando de su calor. La sentí tensarse, así que la tome de las caderas y continúe las penetraciones de mi lengua con más intensidad. Estaba teniendo un orgasmo.

Dejo de moverse, de pegar de gritos y gemir. Entonces hecho atrás la cabeza y grito mi nombre. Sonreí dejando en paz su sexo, limpiándome un poco la boca para hincarme en la cama y quitarme la camisa sport negra. Aun traía el pantalón y la ropa interior en sima. Vi el subir y bajar rápido de sus senos. Me relamí los labios al verla desnuda, sudorosa y agotada por el orgasmo. Mi mirada se detuvo unos minutos enteros en su vientre, anonadado aun por la noticia. Me incline a el, lo bese de nuevo y acurruque mi rostro en el; acomodándome de nuevo entre sus piernas. Elizaveta sonrío y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello mientras yo acariciaba su abdomen.

-¿Sabes lo que esto significa?-La cuestione.-Tendrás que esconderlo. Al menos por un tiempo.-No necesitaba verla para saber que estaba pensativa.-Si alguien como Russia o el idiota de America se llega enterar, podrían hacerte algo. A ti y al bebe.-Dije, colérico con tan solo pensarlo.-Porque…  
>-Hasta ahora no sabíamos que podíamos reproducirnos.-Termino mi frase con un atisbe de tristeza.-Entiendo.-Finalizo.-Seria un gran descubrimiento, una gran novedad… Tal vez ellos sean comprensivos, pero…<br>-Sus jefes políticos no lo creo.

La oí suspirar y regrese mi cuerpo a su altura, besando sus labios con necesidad. Estaba asustado. Los dos estábamos asustados. Si, es verdad que me llenaba de alegría. Pero… Las ideas anteriores, como lo iba a tomar el mundo. ¿Qué iba a salir de esta unión? ¿Un humano normal? ¿Otro país? ¿Un humano inmortal? Lo único en lo que pensaba era en Elizaveta y ese hijo mío. Entonces, las manos de mi amante me recordaron que le iba a hacer el amor como jamás se lo había hecho nunca. Llene su rostro de besos dulces, suaves y cariñosos. Mordí su oreja, escuchándola ronronear. Sonreír mientras ella me sacaba el resto de la ropa con los pies, termine ayudándola con la tarea. Me sentí notoriamente observado. Ella no me quitaba la mirada de enzima, sobre todo miraba con cierta atención mi masculinidad, sonriendo deseosa.

-Hola ahí abajo. Veo que alguien esta muy activo hoy…

¿He mencionado que esa mujer es excitante? Su atrevimiento, su picardía la hacen un insulto a mis testículos. Es pervertida, le gusta jugar y hacer cosas atrevidas. La adoro porque no es como cualquier otra mujer. Es traviesa, pero al mismo tiempo dulce. Me encanta por como es. La voltee en el colchón, con una mano entre sus piernas, abriéndola. Me coloque en su entrada desde atrás y la penetre de una sola envestida. La oí gemir complacida en cuanto me tubo dentro. Sonrió y se relajo en el colchón, acurrucando su rostro en la almohada. Comencé lento, como la primera vez. Me encanta sentirla. Sus paredes calidas, el dulzor de su interior. La humedad, la estrechura. Amaba como se amoldaba a mi, como era obvio que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Y sobre todo amaba… Las expresiones de su rostro. Exclamaba entre suspiros y gemidos cosas como "Mmmm", en expresión de estar disfrutando. Que era "rico" lo que le hacia. ¡Y a veces lo decía!

Esa era la mejor parte de todo. Sus palabras, sus gemidos, sus suspiro, todo lo que salía de su boca me estimulaba a continuar e ir más rápido. Y dimos vuelta en el colchón, con ella en sima mío.

-¡Auch!

Me di un golpe seco en la cabeza con el cabezal de la cama. Me talle la cabeza entre risas mientras ella, aun dentro de mi, reía y hacia lo mismo.

-¿Estas bien, _liebe_?  
>-Si, Erzi…-Dije entre risas.-<em>Oh, Liebe…-<em>Murmure sonriendo y abriendo los ojos para verla sobre mi. La visión me hizo sonreír aun mas.-Muévete, Erzi…

Ella me sonrió y me obedeció enseguida. Se agarro de mis hombros y empezó a moverse sobre mi. Suspire cerrando los ojos y destencionando mi cuerpo. La sentí subir la velocidad conforme pasaba el rato. Finalmente, me senté en la cama, con ella enredada en mi cuello mientras sus piernas abrazaban furiosamente mis caderas. El baile privado que traíamos fue acompañado por el show de nuestras lenguas entrelazadas en un beso de lo más húmedo. Acariciaba su espalda, ella arañaba la mía. No miento, la sentí estremecerse dos veces en una sola tanda. Finalmente llego el tan esperado orgasmo a mí. Ella había terminado por segunda vez hacia poco y me acompaño en mi ronco gemido donde prácticamente grite su nombre y me deje correr dentro de ella.

De manera innecesaria, he de agregar.

Me deje caer de golpe en el colchón, esta vez sin ningún porrazo que me acompañase. Ella se acurruco en mi pecho, sin dejarme salir. Nuestras respiraciones eran un desastre. Poco a poco nos fuimos calmando y reímos juntos con las cosquillas de la separación de nuestras pieles cuando salí de ella y Elizaveta se acostó a mi lado. La observe de perfil en el colchón, acariciando su rostro. Ella se volteo a verme y me obligo a voltear en el colchón, dejándome boca-abajo. No dije nada, se perfectamente que viene. Una vez mas, prácticamente se subió en sima mío y comenzó a contar todas las cicatrices que habían en mi espalda. Hasta que llego a una en el omóplato derecho. La trazo con las yemas de sus dedos y la beso con tremenda devoción. Suspire, entrecerrando los ojos mientras mi memoria divagaba en esa cicatriz. Mi primera cicatriz.

-Erzi…-Comencé.-Por mas que la contemples, no se ira…  
>-Me siento tan culpable.<p>

Me voltee nuevamente y la tome en mis brazos, abrazándola a mi pecho. Ella se acurruco, escuchando el pálpito de mi corazón.

-No tuviste la culpa de nada.-Dije.-Yo me atravesé. Para salvarte. Y no me arrepiento de nada.  
>-Pero, si yo no hubiera sido tan tonta, si yo hubiera si mas…<br>-Erzebeth.-Voltee a verla, ella me miro algo cohibida_.-… Ich Liebe Dich._

Silencio. Le sonreí, ella no salía de su asombro. Silencio. Elizaveta se removió en mi abrazo y beso mis labios con necesidad. Correspondí su torpe beso, intensificando cada una de mis palabras.

-_Szeretlek…_

Y sonreí. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

-Bueno, suficiente descanso.-Dije, tumbándola a un lado.-Estaré 9 meses sin sexo, merezco un poco de atención hoy…  
>-¿Qué…?<p>

Sonreí y, para ser honestos, le metí mano. Literalmente. Abrí sus piernas, acariciándolas con cariño hasta llegar a su intimidad. Introduje un dedo y los gemidos comenzaron. La vi tomar con fuerzas las sabanas con sus manos y pies. Sonreí satisfecho con sus expresiones y los gloriosos sonidos que salían de su boca.

Lo acepto. No soy nada romántico.

Quería hacerle de todo. No tanto por no tener relaciones con ella durante 9 meses. Por amor a Dios, ¿En serio creen que me iba a aguantar? Además dicen que el sexo al séptimo mes es bueno para el embarazo. ¡Hay que seguir los buenos consejos! Quería hacerle de todo porque, probablemente, no podría volver a decir esas palabras tan pronto de nuevo. Era la primera vez que le decía "Te amo". Oírla pronunciar lo mismo en húngaro, simplemente me éxito. ¡Esa mujer es una droga! No… Es un afrodisíaco. ¡O peor! ¡Los dos juntos! Claro, eso era. Sonreír agregando un dedo mas, haciendo el movimiento de tijeras en su interior y masajeando su clítoris con un dedo.

Lagrimas se formaron en la comisura de sus ojos, sufriendo de tanto placer. Me cuestione a mi mismo si de verdad estaba bien lo que hacia. Pero ella entreabrió los ojos y me dedico la sonrisa más encantadoramente perversa que hubiera visto en ella.

Simplemente, no tenemos remedio… Y nunca lo tendríamos.

Aun recuerdo sus sonrisas ese día, las risas de los meses siguientes. Hasta que algo pasó. Ayudado con mis ideas militares, Ludwig y yo emprendimos una guerra que parecíamos ganar. Hasta que Russia fue quien nos paro. Dividieron la capital en dos. Una parte era yo y otra era mi hermano. Eso creían Jones y el maldito narizón.

La realidad era otra.

Han pasado tantos años, que no estoy seguro de que pensara mi hijo… O hija, de mí. Me preocupa pensar que tal vez Elizaveta no este con el/ella. Tal vez los separaron. Ni siquiera se como es. No estuve ahí cuando nació.

Entonces me apoyo en este gran muro como todos los días al anochecer. Nieva, hace frío, estoy golpeado, enfermo y moribundo. Y no puedo morir. Estoy sentado, mirando el cielo negro con un cigarro entre la boca.

-West, tu debes cuidar a mi hijo.

Y sucedió algo increíble.

-¿Gilbert?

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

-¿West?

_**.End.**_

**Notas finales: **Ya se, ¿Qué pedo conmigo y ese final de mierda? Bueno es que quería preguntarles… ¿Qué les parece un multi-chapter con esta idea? El embarazo, la guerra y la separación. Creo que podría salir algo interesante y estoy lo suficientemente inspirada como para escribir algo así. Pero quisiera saber si a ustedes les parecería bien escribir algo con ello. ¿Les gustaría? En fin, espero sus respuestas en un review o un correo (En mi perfil pueden encontrar mi e-mail). Muchísimas gracias por leer mis jaladas y espero haya sido de su agrado. Lo hice Lemmon porque esta sección carece tristemente de ello. Y la pareja que estos dos hacen es simplemente SEXOSA (?) y lo merecían. Well, nos estamos leyendo entonces. **¡Ja ne!**


End file.
